Pinky Gauthier
Pinky Gauthier is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies clique. She is voiced by Kaija Matiss. Character Description Pinky has dark brown hair cut rather short, and brown eyes. She wears an Aquaberry sweater vest over a white blouse and an Aquaberry skirt, brown shoes, and gold jewellery on her hands and around her neck. During the winter she wears a pink knit cap, pink gloves, a pink zip-up sweater and blue jeans. She can occasionally be seen in the Girls' Dorm wearing pink pajamas. There is also an unused model for Pinky that can be added to free-roam by altering the data files on the PC version. She wears a blue halter top with the Bullworth crest along with khaki-colored capri pants. It's probable that Pinky is around 15 years of age as her in game dialogue states that she isn't 16 yet. Characteristics Pinky is attractive, but very spoiled. She sees herself as a princess, and demands to be treated like one. She is the only girl in the Preppies clique, and like the other Preps, she's hostile and condescending to people she considers to be below her social class. Unlike the others, however, she has a mild fascination with the lives of those who are less well off. She feels that they're more "real", and she complains that she isn't allowed to socialize with people outside her dad's tax bracket. She will date boys from a lower social class, and also donates old clothing to the less fortunate. Pinky is the cousin of Preppies leader Derby Harrington, and was betrothed to him, as it's tradition among the Preppies, and their family supports it. She also says her family practiced brother-sister incest marriages until it was made illegal and that she has an aunt with four thumbs. However, she dumped Derby after he was three minutes late to a date. She's a daddy's girl, but she dislikes her stepmother who is six years older than her and heavily hinted to be a trophy wife. Pinky hates and is enemies with Lola due to the Preppie and Greaser rivalry. They're instantly hostile towards each other when they cross paths. Greaser boys sometimes flirt with her on neutral ground, but they'll insult her if she wanders into the Auto Repair Shop. She's on the Cheerleading Squad. Pinky also has a few admirers; Constantinos has a crush on her, but she has no interest in him, and graffiti reading "PINKY CALL ME!" can be seen on the Chem-O plant in Blue Skies Industrial Park, and on the wall inside the Girls' Dorm during Complete Mayhem. Role in game Jimmy first spots Pinky the day Gary shows him around the school. She's in the cafeteria, flirting with Derby Harrington. She has a second appearance in That Bitch when she spots Jimmy entering the girl's locker room under the gym and runs to get a prefect. During Halloween, she dresses up as, predictably, a princess in a blue-green gown with ballroom slippers and a tiara. She also appears during Jimmy's fight against Russell in The Hole, along with Derby and Bryce She features regularly in Chapter 2. Jimmy encounters her just outside the Movie Theater, and she asks him to clear the line so she can be first in to see the movie, which he does. Later Jimmy returns to her with flowers, where she explains to him how she has just dumped Derby for being three minutes late for a date, and they go on a date to the Carnival, where he wins her a giant stuffed bear. His winning her over further sours Jimmy's relationship with the Preppies clique, but she and Jimmy don't stay together after the events of Chapter 2. During Chapter 4, she appears on the football field with the other cheerleaders during the mission The Big Game. When Jimmy is dressed up as the Bullworth Bullhorns mascot, she and the other cheerleaders ask him to perform a Cow Dance, and she will attack him should he not start it or fail to complete it. Pinky can always be heard in the audience of the Boxing matches. She always cheers Jimmy on, even before their date. In the mission Panty Raid, after Jimmy collects all the pieces of 'laundry' she can be heard shouting, "Is that Jimmy?" before running down the stairs in her pajamas, after being provoked by the fire alarm. Gallery Gauthier, Pinky Gauthier, Pinky Gauthier, Pinky Gauthier, Pinky